


Killing Pandora

by Taube



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taube/pseuds/Taube
Summary: Eren Yeager X Levi Ackerman,some EruRi contents included※有现在完成式的团兵情节。
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 12





	Killing Pandora

**Author's Note:**

> Eren Yeager X Levi Ackerman,   
> some EruRi contents included
> 
> ※有现在完成式的团兵情节。

杀死潘多拉

*  
利威尔从地下室匆匆出来，刚推开门就一下撞在埃尔文身上。

利威尔事先准备好了干净的衣物，淋浴之后才离开地下。此时的他至少外表看上去没有任何异样。埃尔文“喔”了一声，算是打过招呼，然后上下打量了他一遍。

他看出来了，利威尔心想。

“你这是？”

“……艾伦那小子……你也知道，他很麻烦……”利威尔说话向来都比较直白粗暴，现在他生平第一次体会到了有口难言的感觉。

“他暴走了？”

“说来话长。”他并不想解释，只想抱怨。本来想在一个月后回城时顺便汇报这件事。谁想到埃尔文突然计划外地出现在这里。现在的场面真有些许被撞见的尴尬。

于是最后根本什么都没解释。

利威尔得知埃尔文一直等待时机带领一支小队出城，一整天粒米未进，便带他到小客厅，吩咐下属为他准备餐点。

他们很久没有两人相处，更是很久没有这样，宁静地，缓慢地一起用餐。他们有一句没一句地交换着话语，关于墙外调查的计划，逐渐加压的监视和限制，新人的潜力和训练。终于到了没有什么话的时候。埃尔文站起来，上半身越过桌子。轻轻一个吻落在利威尔唇边。

利威尔抿起嘴。他很明显地皱眉，似乎在纠结什么。他别扭的样子很可爱，就像在纠结埃尔文有没有擦干净嘴角再来吻他。埃尔文又伸出尚好的那只手，轻轻揉他紧绷的唇线。

在错觉空气越来越温和时，利威尔开口。

“埃尔文，我们该分开了。”

*

这一切是怎么开始的，艾伦有些记不清了。

“快杀了他！”被从军事法庭上带走时，在他依稀的印象中，有人绝望地呼号。

艾伦已经鼻青脸肿，连头都抬不起来。他只是用余光捕捉到了主教扭曲的面容，还有那枯木一般，僵硬戳向这边的手指。

“杀死他！杀死他！”旁观的人群也立刻掀起了此起彼伏的浪潮。

那时的艾伦年轻又天真，满腔热血。他听到人们对自己的怀疑谩骂，头晕脑胀中感受到包围自己的惊惧眼神。他咬紧牙关，不知道做什么可以发泄自己的怒气。

全身的疼痛在神经上跳动，流动到了脑中。脑海中有个声音动摇着他。只要催动巨人之力杀死这些污蔑他的混蛋，就可以立即离开这里，不再受到任何伤害。

动手吧，然后，向任意的方向跑，一直到达自由的地方去。

但他做不到。

他的头脑中疾风骤雨，他的心则是风雨中随波逐流的鱼，时而被翻卷抛上浪尖，时而被无声平稳的水世界包裹，沉入宁静的海底。某样无形的力量，既在平抚他的焦虑，亦在将试图浮上水面汲取氧气的他拉回万丈深渊。

他被抛进下一个场景，这是一个被火光照亮的、温暖的房间。艾伦想起自己早已从令人窒息的审判中得救。他得到了利威尔兵长的庇护。靠近罗塞之墙一带分布着繁密绵延的针阔叶混生丛林，其中又深藏着一座废弃的城堡。那是调查兵团的巨人实验据点，他们一起在里面度过了漫长的冬天。

他们在漆黑的房间里点起壁炉。最明亮的壁炉需要大量木柴，艾伦是贡献劳力劈柴的那个。他不太喜欢这个工作，不是因为怕苦怕累，而是因为点起壁炉之后，利威尔就要整晚地写信。写给埃尔文团长，写给韩吉，有时候还要写点什么应付王都中心吹毛求疵的大人物们。他白天奔波劳累，夜间也不知何时才能睡去。

艾伦在夜里的任务倒只有一个：恢复实验中消耗的体力。大多数时候，他就安静地窝在一旁的沙发上，静悄悄地注视着利威尔，并觉得自己似乎可以一直这样看下去，不眠不休。

“你也看看我呀。”他心里的渴望在到处冲撞，有时几乎就要冲口而出。“和我说说话吧。”

利威尔还没对他说话，“我爱你。”他倒是听到自己突然这样说。他说得既努力又有气无力，一如濒死者从沙哑的喉咙中挤出的遗言。

话音落下，他身处的房间忽而化作混沌散去，感知回到了四肢体肤中。身上的剧痛攫取了他的注意。回过神时，艾伦看见雪花正避开头上的枝叶，轻缓地打着转，降落到他的附近，碰到蒸汽，一刹那就全无影踪。

痛觉是真实的，不会骗人的，原来这里才是他身处的现实。

天气明明已经转暖，气温却又在几日间急转直下，跌回冰点的温度带来了春天到来前的最后一次降雪。艾伦倒在雪地里。确切地说，是倒在巨人化结束后的骨骸里。热浪融化了几米见方内的雪，雪水又夹着泥洇湿了其下曝露出的枯叶和杂草。再往外才是一片雪地——而艾伦已经被削去了左手。

利威尔在一旁托起他的上半身，看样子是正要把他扶起来。他注视着艾伦的眼神里没有悲哀没有厌恶，仿佛看到的不是难以分辨的血肉模糊，而是外面满世界洁净的银白。

艾伦躺在利威尔的怀里，一时动弹不得。尖锐的疼痛一阵一阵，刺得他视野里袭来昏暗。他的眼底闪过故乡的蓝天白云，山上的青绿草地。在崩坏之前，那城墙仿佛高耸直入云霄，是他们平凡生活的寻常背景。他是个没人能管住的调皮孩子，回家时总是摸爬滚打了一身泥。母亲一边呵斥一边俯身拥抱他，为他擦去脸颊上的泥土血迹。的确和濒死之人并无二致，他在幻觉中走马观花，眼前闪映出无数温柔的回忆。

他的精神在天空和时间中漂流一圈，停泊回现实世界。所有的温柔都不复存在，将他们包围的只有凛然寒风和皑皑白雪。

附近比较干燥的枯草上铺展了一块方布。利威尔将艾伦拽了出来，暂时安置在上面。为了尽快报告，艾伦剧烈地咳嗽，竭力吐出口鼻中淤塞的血。

不知道刚才说出的话是幻觉还是真实，他费力抬眼，想要观察利威尔的表情。

（不过我现在这个样子，说什么都是可以被原谅的吧。）

“好点了吗？要不要喝水？”简单处理了伤口和血浆后，利威尔一如既往公事公办地打开笔记本。“能开始了吗？这次的感觉是？”

“头晕……疼……还有手那里，有点冷。”每次讲出来的都基本大同小异。

“到底为什么会冷？”利威尔若有所思地凝视热气蒸腾的断肢，“还有别的吗？比如过程中，看到了什么，听到了什么。”他要把艾伦能描述出的内容都记下来，日后交给韩吉。真是个麻烦的任务。

“……对不起。是不是很久没有这样了，今天变成巨人之后我脑中一片空白。”

其实还留存了一些感觉。即使失去了人类的意识，某些感觉反而翻涌而上，吞噬全身，愈发清晰。但艾伦认为那些是没必要汇报的。没有研究的意义。

笔记停顿了，“在实验结束前做了什么，你还记得吗？”

艾伦心里咯噔一下，“你指的是？”

“……”

按原计划，只要艾伦还能行动，就可以进行二次实验。但利威尔决定提前回去。

到达城堡时，他们恰好遇到韩吉班从城里运来补给。

“怎么样啊，有没有新进展？”隔着老远韩吉就开始放声大喊，“今天的硬化做到什么程度啦？”

“不太好。”

“怎么了？具体说说。”

“今天什么都没做成，还砍了他一只手臂。”语气里藏不住懊恼。

“可怜的艾伦！”韩吉从几米远外飞扑过来，抓住艾伦的手上下摆弄，差点没忍住咬上两口。“为什么会被砍？你惹利威尔生气了吗？”

能逼利威尔主动出手通常只有一种可能，那就是巨人艾伦不听命令，暴走失去了控制。但这只在艾伦刚加入调查兵团时发生过寥寥几次。没过多久他就做到在巨人化后保持住自我意识，也因此很久都没有再挨刀子。利威尔板着脸看起来很不想回答提问，韩吉就好奇地看向艾伦等待他的说明。

“我不知道啊……”艾伦却一脸无措。他也察觉事情并不止实验失败这么简单，但利威尔一路和他无话，他对今天的实验又毫无记忆，此时想解释也无从说起。

（他确实不高兴了，难道真的因为我说了那句话？）

可艾伦早就说过不止一遍。产生的后果最多也就是被无视，要不然就是得到一句不轻不重的闭嘴。在艾伦胡思乱想期间，韩吉光速把他的两手从头捏到了尾。“手臂不是完好无损吗？已经长出来了？上次掉眼珠可长了一天多，这次好快！”

“才一次长得快也没用。有时快有时慢，半点规律也没有。”

利威尔把最近的笔记交给韩吉，那上面工整罗列着韩吉要求的实验，可后面的备注不是失败就是根本尚未开始的空白。

“对不起，韩吉队长，都是我的错，这么久也没有得到进展……”而且还在巨人化后失去意识不能自控，这等于一段心血全都白费，他们几乎又回到了原点上。

“这不是你的错。但是你要想办法解决这个问题。我们所有人都要想办法。”看着艾伦真心自责的样子，利威尔的口气软了下来。他快速看了一眼还在卸下马车辎重的韩吉班成员，那些士兵们应该没有余暇注意这边的谈话。

“我告诉你们，今天发生了什么。”

今天的实验开始后，艾伦不费什么功夫就在两手的小臂上都作出了硬化效果。但他还不能任意将其解除。因此他被要求连续发动硬化能力，再反复练习提升脱离晶质的速度。

在这周而复始的枯燥过程中，某次晶质正从手掌向上延伸的时候，喀嚓一声微响，硬化的制造中断了。

利威尔正要询问，巨人艾伦却已经自顾自地转向某个方向。巨大的眼珠笔直对准前方，他伸长脖颈，突兀发出尖利的长啸。利威尔本能而惊诧地捂住耳朵，随即他就意识到这个情景过于似曾相识了。

艾伦是像那时的女型巨人一样，在召唤谁吗？

数羽飞鸟从枝桠中惊起，树枝上积聚的银色在震颤的吼声中和鸟群一起凌乱纷飞，降下一场比正在稀疏飘零的冰晶还要浩大的雪。利威尔霎时错觉自己回到了那一日血肉横飞的战场，以为随即就会有无数无垢巨人从四面八方奔涌而至。

高大的树木与狭窄曲折的林间路，实验场的构造和环境都和那时如此相似。这里是墙内，按道理不会在此发生那种事故。但这与同类传声的叫唤着实危险，利威尔甚至怀疑罗塞之墙已在他们不知道的时候被攻破了，并因此势将引发一系列的连锁反应。

按照约定，艾伦一旦不服从命令，他就要优先阻止巨人艾伦，将实验终止。

绳索破空，他从站立的枝头飞跃上艾伦的肩头，将刀刃从那里插了下去，一般而言，这就足以让艾伦的精神集中，有不少时候利威尔就是这样唤回他的意识。

但这次，巨人艾伦爆发出一串更为剧烈绵长的吼叫，与此同时反转手掌，挟着强劲的风向肩头拍下。他的这只手仍然保持了硬化状态，因此远比平时危险。利威尔几乎没有时间将兵刃退出。他被风向挟裹，就着握刀的姿势朝斜下方落去。刀刃就半插在巨人的背中，直冲后颈的位置一路劈裂出深郁的刀痕。一瞬间利刃就即将触及脖颈中央一带。还好没有人能比利威尔反应更快。他身在半空，已将钢索打到身后的树干上，借着牵引力扼制住武器的去势，在最后关头将刀刃一个反手带了出来。拔出来的刀顺起一片飞溅的血花，果然还是已经切到了什么。

糟了。利威尔知道肯定伤到了艾伦的本体，根据声音和触感判断，或许还切断了某处骨骼。可他手底的动作尚不能停息。他闪避开挥舞的手，快速在肩颈的部位又开了几个切口。幸而之前巨人艾伦已经将许多体力消耗在硬化上。很快，强弩之末的巨人就脚步不稳，绊上突出的树根，轰然向前摔倒在地上。

“混蛋，差点就削到后颈了。”

突发的险情让利威尔心中滋生了几分惊错难安，但他还是像每次那样，尽量小心地避开艾伦自身的皮肉，将他和巨人的身躯切割分离。快完成时他的手还很稳，手心却不自觉地冒出汗水。可能是感到了疼，艾伦自己无意识地挣动了几下。最后几根连在巨人躯壳上的血管被扯断，带着他自己身前被砍断的左手，艾伦从骨架的缝隙间摔了下去，

利威尔跟着跳到地面扶住他，同时注意到艾伦左脸上的皮肉也被撕下了一块。

“你在瞎吵闹些什么？快点醒来告诉我啊。”

艾伦下一秒就强撑着半睁开眼了，但他迷迷糊糊间勉力挤出的话可谓大相径庭。

“艾伦，艾伦？”

“……我爱你。”

“……”

利威尔不可能听不到，但他理所当然地无视掉了。

“臭小子，谁问你这个了。”利威尔根本无暇关心艾伦的那点梦里的小情绪，“实验结束前做了什么，你还记得吗？”

“你指的是？”视线艰难地聚焦，可艾伦依旧满脸茫然。他还没来得及完全恢复意识。血管爆开的脸颊正在尽力自愈，他面对利威尔的脸混合了懵懂与狰狞，看起来相当诡异而可怖。那一刻，作为一个天生的战士，利威尔本能地想到，即使不是城墙被毁，也肯定有可怕的事情拉开了帷幕。

*

埃尔文，我们该分开了。

为什么？

你已经知道了啊，我和艾伦……

所以呢？

我现在既然和艾伦……当然就不能继续和你在一起。

你这样认为吗？

是的。

好吧。

从那天之后，埃尔文和利威尔再也没有过私人的谈话，也没有过任何，私人相处的时间。

韩吉点了一盆火，蹲在那里发呆，若不是场所不对，观者一定会以为她是在点火取暖。

利威尔出现在墓园的另一侧，向韩吉走过来。

“干什么呢？老头子们找你找得暴跳如雷了。”他看到韩吉的火盆旁还摆了一叠书。

“那就让他们跳吧。我有点无聊，在想要不要把埃尔文喜欢的书烧给他。”

“现在可还没到无聊的时候……”利威尔坐到韩吉身边。他们面对着墓碑，两侧还有更多的墓碑，群山之间的墓场中延伸着层层叠叠的坟茔。接替了团长一职的韩吉还有很多工作要做。一场残酷战争结束了，他们却还远远不能停下脚步。他也是被上面的人念到头大才跑出来找韩吉。可现在他说不出口，索性就陪韩吉一起坐着。他们经历了同样的悲剧，就干脆一起无聊好了。

“……浪费。”除了必要的文件和报纸的发行，已经很少有商人愿意把生产成本高昂的纸张消耗在大量的印刷物上了。书可是很珍贵的东西，烧一本少一本。“你还是烧这个吧。”利威尔塞给韩吉一封密封好的信，又把书抱到自己这边脱离险情。

“写了什么？”韩吉拿起信封对着阳光，就像能看透里面的内容一样。

“不就是告诉他我们获胜了，还有地下室的真相。”

难道还要告诉他，调查兵团几近覆灭；而地下室看到的东西，让他们都无言以对。他们开始察觉到艾伦刻意隐瞒的记忆，但可能已经晚了，或许艾伦早在战争之前就有所行动了。

今天的韩吉难得话少，利威尔也不知该不该把她拉回去工作。工作又是为了什么工作？这恐怕是他们加入调查兵团之后，第一次无法确定目标和理由。

“一半是历史书啊，还有地图册。这是上一任总司令官的随笔集？”利威尔随意翻开了手边的几本书，“怎么下面还有童话故事书？《世界上最美的猫之图鉴》……《托洛斯特百首摇篮曲》……都从哪里弄来的？你确定他真的喜欢这些……”

“我后悔了。”韩吉忽然开口。

“后悔什么？”

“我不知道是在为自己，还是在替埃尔文后悔。”

“……”利威尔看着她手中被骤然攥成一团的信。

“不应该让他带着那么多遗憾死去。”她轻声说，“他的死的时候，没有看到希望，没有实现梦想，还失去了恋人……”

“你不需要为此自责。现在的状况都是因为我的选择，所有的责任都在于我。”

“我们是不是太放纵艾伦了？”不该让他随心所欲，不该让他予取予求。那就是一个任性妄为的孩子，被满足了一次出格的请求，就一定会不知餍足地索要更多。

“如果没有艾伦，就不会……”

“不，这不是艾伦的错。”利威尔打断了她，“你忘了吗？我们一开始就料到会是这样。”从一开始就承认，总有一天会无法掌控艾伦。只是没有猜到，这会在怎样的时机，以怎样的形式到来。

“而且我和埃尔文之间，早已经结束了。”

“可是……”

“你也不必担心埃尔文。他不是纠结于这种无聊小事的人。”

不，这不是事实。韩吉欲言又止。从回忆的碎片里捕捉到很多萤火一样的瞬间，若隐若现，闪烁不停，她本可以像平时那样滔滔不绝地向利威尔论证，他放弃了怎样珍贵的东西。但最后她想说的话都只能在风里化为了一声叹息。

不该提这件事，她想。埃尔文已经不在了，提及多余的事，恐怕只会给活下来的人徒增烦恼。

算了，就让埃尔文永远以那冷酷的、不会为任何幼稚感情牵累的形象，存在于人们心中吧。

知道这些事的人，在短短几个月里就一个个从世上消失。活着的人又能将隐秘的记忆流传多久呢。韩吉自己，艾伦，利威尔。对了，还有阿尔敏。他是在干部之外唯一知晓艾伦感情的人。

但阿尔敏不知道一点，调查兵团的干部们，从一开始就接受了这件事，在此之上仍然决定让艾伦加入了他们。

距离巨人艾伦的失控过去几星期后，实验的进展仍然不顺，同样的失败一再发生。为了宽慰艾伦的心情，韩吉在回城时顺便捎来了阿尔敏。果然许久不见的挚友一碰面就激动不已。他们凑在一起絮絮叨叨讲了一下午的近况，十五岁的少年心性仿佛回到了艾伦的身体里。但是晚上到了餐桌上，提到了实验相关的话题，气氛就再度焦灼了。

“都说了多少次，不管遇到什么难关，我都会自己想办法克服的。”艾伦扶额，“所以真的不用你们一个两个都来观察我……”

“其实是我拜托韩吉队长带我来的，我很担心你。”阿尔敏忧虑地讲道，“如果实验始终无法突破，压力最大的人肯定是你自己啊，艾伦。我只是想着能帮上一点忙也好。”

“韩吉队长，你说过吧，”艾伦转向其他救兵，“我和兵长两个人进行实验，成效就已经很好。而且已经证明了人越多反而越是反效果。你快劝劝阿尔敏，把他带回去吧。”

“啊，你叫我？哈哈哈，虽说之前是这样没错啦……最近不是突然毫无进展嘛，我又要忙其他事分不开身。所以我觉得让阿尔敏代替我来看看也不错。他很聪明，也许能发现不一样的东西。死马当活马医嘛，哈哈哈哈哈。”

我又不是让。艾伦小声抗议。

他最后看利威尔，但是不用看也知道，利威尔才懒得给他帮腔。

“唉……”他有些泄气，但还是清晰地开口，把想说的话继续。“拜托不要担心。我说会做到就是会做到，什么时候骗过你们？我已经有了一个解决方案，并不难办，唯一需要的条件就是利威尔兵长留在我身边。只要兵长一个人就够了，因为我对兵长……”

一直在认真听艾伦讲话的阿尔敏，这时脑中电光火石，不对劲的线路拧到一起噼啪作响。他在艾伦发出后面的音节前扑上去，一把摁住艾伦的嘴唇。

“饭可以不吃，话不可以乱说！”

“你发什么疯……”艾伦一边甩着头挣扎发声，一边瞪他的朋友。

“我知道你要说什么！”阿尔敏从牙关里低低地挤出话来。他一把按低艾伦的头，两个人几乎要趴到桌子下面去。

“知道你还拦我？”艾伦也咬牙切齿，“有什么好拦的！”

两个少年在桌子的一侧窃窃私语。

“你忘了吗？我告诉过你呀，兵长正和埃尔文团长……”

“这种事还用告诉吗？长眼睛就能看出来。”

“谁说的，柯尼就一定看不出来。”

“反正我第一次见到他们就猜到了。”

“那你还……我明白了，你的眼睛还是好的，特别好，只不过脑子在巨人实验里烧坏了。”

“你怎么还拿实验来刺我，说好的来哄我的朋友呢？”

……

桌子的对面，利威尔和韩吉无语地听争论从小心翼翼的气音，到尽力压低的声音，再逐步放飞到正常音量。要是任凭他们吵下去，早晚整个城堡都能听见了。两人对视一眼——现在的死小鬼们也太藐视大人了吧。

“有完没完？午饭吃太撑现在吃不下？那就滚去禁闭室消食三天。”利威尔敲敲桌子，艾伦和阿尔敏赶快端正坐姿，齐刷刷地狼吞虎咽。“吃完前都给我保持安静。”

现在想起来，阿尔敏才是唯一正常的那个人，不是吗？其他人为什么可以如此平心静气地任由艾伦的感情恣意生长？而且在这期间，他们还让艾伦就这样带着他的执念留在利威尔身边。太荒谬了。

承受这些的是利威尔，他用一如既往的温柔以及奇异固执的道德感，竭力化解着所有矛盾。不管是出于同情还是责任，还是其它韩吉不愿相信的理由，他都已经选择了艾伦。只要艾伦不背叛他的信任，他就一定会将艾伦守护到最后。

韩吉将皱巴巴的信扔进火中，脆弱的纸张刹时化作蝴蝶般的烟灰四散飞舞。

你可千万不要让我们失望啊，艾伦。

她沉默地许下虚无的祈祷。

而令韩吉陷入沉思的人，他目前，倒确实还忠诚地履行着作为一名调查兵团普通士兵的职责。

所有人似乎一夜间失去了压在头上的重负，变得轻飘飘浮在空中，艾伦也不例外。虽然这是一场胜利，却没有人想要去庆功，也没有人提出要如何收拾残局。

没有人提出今后对艾伦该如何处置，他看起来颇为自觉地住回了平日里的地下室。

反正艾伦知道，再也没有什么能束缚他了。

王都那些人一定在为如何处置自己而苦恼。在他们的设想中，只要夺回了玛利亚之墙，人类就不再需要巨人艾伦，他们随时可以除掉这个悬于梁前的定时炸弹，从此得以高枕无忧。

然而地下室里的新发现，恐怕要让他们的算盘全部落空。人类还有更多的未知，还有更强大的敌人。人们的未来，依然握在艾伦的手中。艾伦早就对此了若指掌，因此他从不害怕从战场上归来，等待他的会是清算与处决。

他是一个狱司，掌管迷宫一样庞大繁杂的监狱，手握着无数秘密牢笼的钥匙。

现在，在艾伦身处的地下室，他的床头，放了一个乌黑的铁皮匣。那也是他可以开启的牢笼之一。

埃尔文团长去世后，他们经历了一段波折才回到王都。在王都又经历了漫长的汇报、整顿、葬礼。忙碌得失去了时间概念，也许过去了将近一年，他们才终于有时间回到调查兵团总部。

而他们会来这里也是为了转移必要的物品。玛利亚之墙既已夺还成功，尚在罗塞墙内的这处部署便失去了存在意义。他们要到新的边境去建立新的基地，介时，关于这里的回忆也会和砖瓦陈设一起成为灰蒙蒙的废墟。

匣子是艾伦在团长办公室的墙壁里发现的。

他想埃尔文团长的暗格里必然收有绝密而重要的文件。但他只打开粗略确认了一眼，就像被灼伤手指一般猛然关上了盖子。

他有一瞬间心跳都停止。如果是其他人看到里面的内容，大抵会认为再寻常不过。但偏偏对艾伦而言，那里面藏着可怕的东西。

调查兵团的旧部即将被废弃。他本来也该让这个匣子沉睡在那里，不知何时，随着建筑一起倒塌化为灰烬就好。

但艾伦带走了这个铁匣。战争中遇到的敌人，地下室中的秘密，这些全都和实验中听到的声音、暗地里复苏的记忆完美地吻合起来。艾伦预感到，自己有一天会打开它，并在那时以之作为武器。

*

利威尔也不知道，这一切是如何开始的。从相遇开始，所有的场景就都蒙着血和灰。

在利威尔看来，“肮脏”以及“无谓的死亡”是负面情绪的最常见的两种可能。单纯的死是也是值得伤感的，但他厌恶这场和巨人的战争，他为战友的死亡感到悲哀，更多则是因为太多的人毫无理由、毫无价值地死去了。

和死亡相比，痛觉更是不值一哂。越是和他相关的人，便越是靠近注定惨死的战场，他自己更是永远位于杀戮的中心。痛觉算得了什么。每当跨越生死攸关的渡口，活下去，能多活一天便是多一天的恩赐。所以他那时毫不留情地踢中艾伦。他听见骨骼错位的扭曲声音，听见牙齿脱节、飞出、落地的细响。全场愕然无声。利威尔将观众一个个望过去，他们都不安而畏惧地移开视线，最后利威尔的目光落回艾伦伤痕累累的脸上。

每一个人的五官都拧结成一团，上面写着，好疼。

艾伦想必是理解利威尔的举动，但当他抬起头，血在脸上四处流淌，他还是没有克制住自己，鲜红的瞳眸中泄露出了仇恨。

反正这样做你就能活命，再疼又如何。利威尔很自然地想。

但他却不由自主地问了艾伦这样一个问题。

你恨我吗？

得到回答时，他莫名地舒了一口气。其实就算艾伦回答“不恨”又怎样，他也许只是出于畏惧而用假话敷衍；而就算他直接说“恨”又怎样，恨在利威尔的心中掀不起任何涟漪。只要演过这场戏，他们就能救下艾伦，而艾伦将顺理成章地成为他们的实验品，奉献他所能提供的全部能力。

他们配合得天衣无缝。原本应该是如此。

后来，艾伦一次又一次倒在他的面前，以巨人的形态。他倒下是因为利威尔总是不得不砍掉他身体的某些部分。

“别乱动，老实点就可以少挨两刀……话说你变回来的时候，就不能像变过去那样积极点吗？”

利威尔是真的很不耐烦。

对你来说，我代表的就是惨烈的伤痛吧。他总是这样想。

他无法评价下手越来越娴熟的自己。他时常凝视艾伦身上超出人类极限的伤口，想象他身心上正经历的苦难，以此来警醒自己：不能轻易变得麻木，这不是可以习以为常的行为。但悬而未决的谜题太多，他更不可以轻易地同情。例如现在，因为一再发生的事，他必须去怀疑艾伦的忠诚。

自从艾伦巨人化后失去自控以来，他们一直对此一筹莫展，到了今天，利威尔又遭遇了更棘手的问题。巨人艾伦不仅开始嘶吼，发现得不到任何回复后，竟然就迈开步伐，向他试图取得交流的那个方向跑去。

利威尔发现他们可能要重新评估巨人艾伦的速度和体能了。这家伙从未这样快速地行动。利威尔不能将气体用得太快，于是只能堪堪紧跟艾伦身后，他有时能将钢索打到艾伦的肌肉上，有时也能追上去砍中一刀。但这次巨人艾伦对这些扰乱全无反应。他只是笔直地穿过森林，甚至沿途的树都被他直接踩踏或推翻。森林的尽头是悬崖，而悬崖之下的平原已经在他们眼前展开。如果艾伦再向前冲，很可能会坠下悬崖。悬崖和罗塞之墙中间一马平川，其间没有可以利用的嵬嵬巨木，利威尔将不可能再利用立体机动装置追赶上他。

利威尔当机立断，催动气体冲上前，一刀刺进左肩胛骨附近的位置，若他顺势向右方划去，控制好刀刃的深度，那么巨人很快就会倒下，他可以进一步从那里把艾伦削出来。这对利威尔来说轻而易举。

但艾伦这次连攻击都不做了，他全神贯注于奔跑。他已经逼得利威尔追到了极速，可他居然还能在短时间里再次提升速度。在利刃刺进左肩的时候他飞跃起来踏出更远的一步。巨人落地的那一下震得林中木叶如台风过境一般，漫天翻飞后又萧萧而下。

利威尔即刻在巨人的肌肉上打了三道钢索才稳住自己没被甩出。而巨人艾伦在向悬崖冲刺。来不及了，他已经冲出森林，再跑几步就要掉下去了。这时转机从天而降，巨人在森林的出口停住了，他回了头，像是在用无神的眼去搜索什么。不到一秒后他就转了回去，重新向悬崖迈开脚步。但利威尔捕捉到了那个间隙，他一晃而落，在空中抽出新刀刃，接近地面时正砍在巨人艾伦的小腿上。他这一下毫不留情，切断了左腿的筋骨。但他不敢怠慢，旋即以能做到的最快速度切断了另外数块筋肉的脉络。巨人终于应声倒地，堪堪落在悬崖边缘。

利威尔喘着气，平复着呼吸降落到艾伦身边。

巨人艾伦向罗塞之墙奔跑，如果跨越了罗塞之墙，他要跑到哪里去呢。他一路直线疾走，那个方向，是南方。那是西甘锡那，他的故乡？

不，利威尔直觉艾伦的目的地不止是那里。利威尔转身在悬崖边举目眺望，罗塞之墙固然就在眼下，但以他极佳的视力，最多也只能看到墙外的天际尽头。更别提玛利亚之墙和西甘锡那，还有更远的未知的地方。

艾伦，你究竟在想什么？

午后天色转阴转晦，回城堡时路被突如其来的暴雨阻断了。利威尔不得不带着重伤的艾伦，顺着几近荒芜难辨的小路，来找到森林里的一处湖边旧址暂避。这是数年前调查兵团路线上的补给据点之一。当年的调查兵团成员更迭了一批又一批，这条路线也早已废弃不用，利威尔也仅在初入调查兵团的几次壁外调查时远远看到过这里。现在他凭记忆在大雨倾盆的夜晚找过来，看到昔日的据点只剩一个木屋还如守夜人一般伫立在湖畔。利威尔扛着艾伦过去开门，松垮的门上斜挂着锈迹斑斑的铜锁，随便一踹就断了。

幸好是补给点，房屋不大，却能翻箱倒柜，从积灰里发掘出不少有用没用的东西。过期的药，纱布，毛毯，便衣和军服。煤油灯是彻底干涸点不着了，他们最后就燃起了两支微弱的蜡烛。

擦干身体换了衣服，一阵兵荒马乱之后，他们看起来总算不再狼狈，尤其是艾伦，他也不再像刚挨砍时那样满身鲜血淋漓了。利威尔仍需记录他受伤的情况。今天艾伦被砍掉的是双脚和整只左臂。写完后他又向前翻了几页笔记，每一页都记录着艾伦今天还在失控，所以被砍掉了某些与某些部分。他越看越感到由衷的疲惫。

杀巨人或是杀人，他从来都没有过一丝一毫的退缩。但他从未预料过世上会存在这种事，他要在原地打转的死局里，对同一个人反复犯下凌迟皮肉的罪。

而那家伙现在躺在身边的床上，利威尔知道他一直在看自己写字。艾伦不仅没有为自己凄惨的处境咬牙切齿，眼睛反而熠熠生辉，和他断手断脚的模样一点也不相称。利威尔受不了这副样子，他想知道艾伦这浮夸的表情究竟是不是假面。如果答案是肯定的，那面具背后的真实又将是什么。

“回答我的问题。”他忍无可忍地拿起刀，将刀刃按在艾伦的脖子上，精准地落在一下狠手就可以把动脉和后颈一起切断的地方。

“为什么要逃走？”不能让艾伦再用“不记得”蒙混过关，“你的目的很明确，你要去墙外，对不对？”

如果巨人艾伦真的逃到了墙外，调查兵团的一切努力、一切牺牲就付之东流了。更别说他们还可能多出一个强大的敌人。

“你要去哪里，去做什么？给我解释，让我们可以继续相信你。”

当刀触到脖子时艾伦像怕冷一样狠狠地瑟缩了一下，他先是感到了惊异，但立刻就在眼底燃起了自信笃定的火光。他在刀锋下毫不畏惧地仰起头，利威尔面对的是一张胜券在握的笑颜。

“我要从哪里说起呢？”

“你隐瞒了什么，就说什么。”

“好，那我就从头开始说。”艾伦大胆抬起已分不出本来面目的手，轻轻搭在利威尔握刀架住自己的手上。

“对不起，我确实有很多事没说。其实每次变成巨人，我都觉得好冷。疼也是很疼。自己从巨人躯体上挣脱时还可以忍耐。但如果手脚被砍，就算实验里记得什么，也疼得全都想不起来了。”

艾伦没有报告过，因为他明白那些不属于巨人。那些都源自人类的感知，是一个被砍去层层骨肉翻倒于泥土的、活生生的人类的痛苦。那是艾伦自己的痛苦。

“每次从巨人变回来，清醒的那一瞬间，我体验到的东西都非常可怕。”那是如同坠入业火的绝望时刻，“那个瞬间我的身体感知还停留在作为巨人的阶段，我以为我应该有高大的身躯，强壮有力的肢体，无与伦比的力量。可实际上我却发现自己所有的肌肤被切开，所有的筋脉断绝，骨骼碎裂。我的四肢不知所踪，我的心脏被剖开裸露在冰天雪地中，就那样还在砰砰跳动。而我还在呼吸，不能动不能说话也不能死去。你知道那是什么感受吗？”

他总是在实验结束后的巨人骨骸中大口喘气，说服自己这是一个梦——集中精神，想方设法醒来，才可以从窒息的噩梦中离开。他竭尽全力让感知回归自己真正的身体。

一旦放松注意力，他就立刻看见利威尔在身边，每次都是如此。稍远一点的背景有时是静谧森林银装素裹，有时是枯草败叶风折原野。站在庞大骨骸下的利威尔显得格外瘦削。只有他一个人，总是他在那里等待，将困于怪物躯壳的艾伦再度带回人类的世界。

利威尔轻叹着松开他的衣襟，将刀刃丢到一边。艾伦仍然用称不上手的“手”，勉强牵住他的袖口。艾伦没有怨恨的意图，可自己正是削掉艾伦手脚的罪魁祸首。每一天每一天，自己都让他重复这般非人的痛苦。

被放开之后的艾伦就像不会吸取教训一样。

“让我和你在一起吧。”他立刻说了出来。

（只有你能这样对待这样的我。）

他没有得到回应。

于是艾伦自作主张地向利威尔的方向移动身体，现在的他连翻身都做不到，与其说是移动，不如说是笨拙地贴着床单横行蠕动。他的脸贴到利威尔身边。利威尔叹着气，想将他按回去躺好。艾伦却猛地抬起上身咬住他的领口，两个人一起摔回床上。

“喂！” 利威尔低低地警告了一声。艾伦再次艰难地挪动自己，贴上利威尔的胸口。利威尔决定还是教训一下他的得寸进尺，但艾伦接下来的话吸引了他的注意。

“我能感觉到，在比西甘锡那区更远的地方。有什么东西在冥冥中召唤我。我对他们那么亲切，那么熟悉，有时我甚至觉得，我在西甘锡那区的降生，就是为了随时能跨越墙壁，到另一边去。”

所以他就这样做了。跨越墙壁就可以有自由，就能回到真正的故乡。他回应了那边的召唤，他奔向那里。但他在最后关头还是犹豫了，因为在这里，还有他没能实现的愿望。

他本是最为追求自由的、进击的巨人，但他被属于人类的渴求拖住了脚步，停了下来，回头寻觅。剧痛侵袭，他的梦醒了，他坠落回了这不自由的高墙之中。

“也就是说，当不受控制的时候，你其实都在遭受那种声音的影响？”

“是的，我试过和它们对抗，但连我自己也担心，或许哪一天，我就真要跑到不知道什么地方去了。”

利威尔想起巨人艾伦和自己刹那间的对视，自己正是抓住了那一刻的空隙，毫不留情将艾伦砍翻在地。

“你早就怀疑我了吧。你要把这件事也报告上去吗？”

“不会。这件事，本来就只告诉了韩吉。”

“那我们就是共犯了。”艾伦露出幸福的笑容。

只是还需要你的力量，不能让你现在就被大卸八块而已。以往的利威尔一定会这样回他，但现在这样的逞强已经失去了意义。于是利威尔表示了默认。

“还有最后一件没说过的事。”

“什么？”

“我还有很多实验完成不了吧。有些都已经判断为绝对不可能实现了。不过，”

像是在寻找更动人的表述，他停顿了一下。

“如果能得到你的爱，我想我就可以做到。”

“你在威胁我吗？”利威尔受够了这种受制于人的感觉，他甚至无从判断艾伦这番话的真伪。

“不，我爱你。”

爱是威胁吗？不，爱只是爱。你若说爱本身就是威胁，是桎梏，那倒也没什么问题。

这下利威尔才是真正不回应他了。

“我很冷，也很累，我想要回家。”听着利威尔的心跳声，他又说道。

和我的恋人一起。

很长的时间里两人都没有说话。利威尔是不是就这样睡着了，他肯定也一样很累了。艾伦无法抬头确认，只能暗自猜想。艾伦的记忆里似乎从来没捕捉到过利威尔睡着时的样子。他总以为自己可以长久注视着利威尔，但实际却是艾伦总会不经意地先陷入梦乡。这就仿佛利威尔一直在身边守护着艾伦的梦境。

“等这一切结束。”利威尔忽然开口，他的声音融化了冻结的空气，“等这一切结束了，你就可以回家去。”

可我又该回到哪一个家呢。

他在利威尔的怀里阖上眼。

“先睡觉吧。睡醒了，你的手脚长出来，然后才有可能，去任何你想去的地方。”

“嗯。”

艾伦居然真的就这样微笑着，温顺地睡着了。他片刻前明明还紧追不舍，一转眼又睡得像从未经历过任何残酷世事的孩子。利威尔确认他呼吸平稳，为他盖好毛毯，随后走出了木屋。

在他们说话期间，大雨已几近停歇。取而代之的是沥沥点点的碎雨和四处漂浮的白雾。  
关上门，莫名的心悸袭来，利威尔像是缺氧一样，在迷雾里深深吸气，再走到湖边坐了下来。艾伦仍然不肯放弃他想得到的，他都已经那么痛苦，却还是没有倒退一步。他以后也绝不会放手——这个清醒的认知让利威尔感到前所未有的眩晕。

他试图将一团乱麻的思维转移到其他地方。虽然树影间只漏下了疏离的月明星光，也使得漆黑的湖面有轮廓和微弱的波光依稀可见。而这暗夜里的湖面你可以说它隽永宁静，亦可以说它幽暗难测，深不见底。利威尔注视着那缓慢荡开的波心，仿佛看穿那里，就可以参透所有的幸福、幸运，和让所有人得救的命题。

在比湖水更深的地方，漫无边际的黑暗里蜿蜒着贫民们的地下街，他的故园。那里的人都带着天花乱坠的幻想，挣扎着向地上爬。他们不知道地上的光景，有时比肮脏污秽的地下还要难堪。但知道了又如何。比如利威尔，他在日光之下失去了自由，失去了同伴，自己也随时可能死去。但这些也从未让他后悔来到残酷未知的地上，来看每一日都不尽相同的天光云影。

他本来就是因为一份责任才来到地面上。他从未觉得，选择是一件值得犹豫的事情。

直到遇见艾伦。

他想起艾伦总在说的冷，没有人能体会到的寒冷。巨人的体温高得异常，被削开后更是蒸腾出热气，灼得常人难以接近。没有人想到，在灼热的气浪包裹下，艾伦从身体到内心都结成了冰。

即使利威尔已经是能靠得最近的人了，他也无法感知那份寒冷。

天渐渐亮了，湖对岸有依稀人声。利威尔警觉起来，凝神细听。对岸来的风送来细碎的呜咽，林间晃动着影影绰绰的火把，如同飘来一群无依无靠的鬼魂。他很快想起这是一支前往墙外的军队，但他们不是调查兵团，他们是白白去送死的平凡人类。这些人失去了在罗塞之墙以外的家园，经历生死逃到内地。冬天之前他们被派去开垦贫瘠的荒原，冬天到来后又被赶回昔日的故乡、如今的死地。

队伍里大多是老弱病残，只有尚堪一用的劳力才有被留下的生机。自从利威尔来到地上后也见过这种场面好几次了。冬天快结束时是粮食最短缺的时节，这是年年注定上演的事，天空下灰色的现实。已经过去了数年，很多人死了，什么都没有改变。无谓的牺牲不曾停止，生饷的献祭不会轻易止歇，他们必须再做些什么了。

一个人从地下来到地上，一个人从边境来到内地。在他缥缈的思维中，两条全然不同的命运终于合二为一。艾伦说得对，他们早就是共犯了。错误的感情，尖锐的疼痛。制造疼痛的人和感知疼痛的人本来就该共享同样的折磨。明明在决定救下艾伦的时刻，一切就已经注定了。为了实现目标，没有什么是不对的，没有什么是不可以的。不对的只有停下脚步、犹疑不定。

从来就没有过第二个选项。利威尔开始为自己的彷徨感到可笑。

“兵长。”他听见艾伦在身后呼唤他。他这才发觉自己真是在湖边坐了许久，雨也停了，天也开始亮了，他身上单薄的衬衣被水和雾浸得潮湿，他开始感到寒冷。

回过头时，利威尔的全部思虑，都已经随着湖面散开的雾一扫而空——他也绝对不会让艾伦看到自己的犹豫。艾伦眼中所见的，仍然是冷淡骄傲的，一往无前的战士。他坐在那里，好像在静静等着艾伦，等待了很久。艾伦知道他已经做出了选择。

艾伦抱着毛毯和调查兵团的披风，一瘸一拐地走过来。很显然他还有一部分脚掌没来得及长完整，看他拖拉着鞋子走路的姿势，宛如一个步履蹒跚的老人。

他走到利威尔身边时还滑了一跤。他就势坐到利威尔身边，把披风和毛毯一股脑地往对方低温的身上裹。想了想，他又打开毛毯，把自己也裹了进去。这期间利威尔看到他的左手也依然残缺，孤零零的手掌上只长出三根手指。他怀抱着利威尔，他们一起注视着湖的另一端，被树枝划得支离破碎的天空逐渐透露出朝阳的金白色。

远行的队伍还能看到一个拖沓的尾巴，龃龉不断，却很快尽数消失在林中。很多人将一去不回。而他们在这里靠在一起如同隽永的石像，远景近景晃动着倒映在命运交织的湖面上。

利威尔的目光跟随那些人落到看不见的远方，“再过不到一个月，我们也必须去墙外了。”

要走得比他们更远，不仅要走出罗塞之墙，还要抵达玛利亚之墙，必须一路到荒芜数年的西甘锡那去。

“你做好准备了吗？”

“我随时都可以去死。”

“死有什么用。”利威尔轻哼，“你要确保在巨人化之后保有完整的意识，不会发疯不会逃跑，可以战斗到最后。你还需要随时能制造大面积的硬化结构，随时从里面脱身……”

还要更快速或者更有选择性地恢复，以及更灵活地制造局部的结晶。还必须学会更多的事。否则，只不过又是聚集了一群自不量力的蝼蚁，白白去被践踏成泥。

“等到那时，你能做到吗？”

“对不起，我也不能确定。”

如果能得到你的爱，我就可以做到。他的眼神，再一次，无声地说。

利威尔的手在温暖的毛毯和披风下，握住了艾伦三根手指的手掌。

“……不要总是道歉，这不是你的错。”我还是太急躁了，利威尔想。他们一群大人，怎么可以苛求十五岁的艾伦。对利威尔而言，艾伦首要的身份仍然是一个人类的少年，其次才是横冲直撞、令人生畏的智慧巨人。

“不要感到抱歉，你已经做得很好。”

（不，这是我的错。）

这对利威尔是极其不公平的，艾伦想。利威尔对真相一无所知，他不知道艾伦已经开始在心底步步为营。伴随巨人之力增长，被封印的记忆悄然重启，阴谋已经在不为人知的地方开始了。

所有人都在追求一个解答，而艾伦向利威尔隐瞒的一部分故事中正埋藏着答案。艾伦感知到的远不止源于墙外世界的召唤。他看到那里有自己的同类，出于某些原因，他们有超出墙内人想象的狠戾与可畏。他看到了父亲的过去，得知了智慧巨人的继承方式，也因此毫无预兆地知晓了自己的死期。在死期降临前他还有很多事情可做，艾伦不确定自己是否会最终加入那里，但他怀疑自己的内心已经率先行动了。尤其在变身巨人的时候，亦即精神最接近本能的时候。他的血脉想要带着他，奔向可以令他更强大和更自由的那一边。

即使他不加入对面，艾伦也很清楚，他已经不再属于墙内这个无知又绝望的世界，他必然有一天要离去，要背叛调查兵团。离这个结果到来还有多久，那只不过是时间问题。

所以说现在的艾伦还在这里做些什么？他只是想在破败的天空倾塌下来以前，实现并支撑住自己最后的愿望。仅此而已。

自私又渺小的心愿。

“我们现在是恋人吗？”

非常不公平，艾伦甚至没有机会想明白自己的爱。他仅仅意识到自己想要得到利威尔，非常想要得到，即使从别人那里抢走也要得到。仅此而已。他并不在意这是什么，他考虑的只有如何去实现。而同样的，他也无法立即得知利威尔究是否真正对他倾注了爱意。然而在这样的世界里，究竟是什么样的感情并不重要，只要有感情便已经难能可贵。他想要得到的结果，只是“和利威尔在一起”。

“是的。”

他成功了。

他爱的人是天使，可他的爱却是魔鬼。他一步步抛出诱饵，终于引诱对方踏进了无可挽回的陷阱。

（好的，那么，我可以为我的恋人做到一切。）

所有人的时间都在流逝，调查兵团固然濒临险恶的战争，生命的倒计时更是追赶着艾伦狂奔。死线逼迫的焦虑催化着对恋人身心的无限渴求，如果有办法能让他们一直在一起，利威尔的眼睛永远只注视自己，那么他可以干脆留在这秘密的湖边乐园，不再去掀起腥风血雨，试图启迪什么未知的秘密。

但他只不过这样想了一瞬。如果真的止步在这里，那对方就不再是利威尔，他也将不再是艾伦。他只能在生命仅存的有限时间中，像纵身一片花海，或像照耀一座琉璃城，脆弱又盛大地去爱自己的恋人。利威尔的嘴唇是沾着露水的罂粟花瓣，剧毒而诱惑，苦涩而绚丽。现在他只属于艾伦。艾伦轻触他的脸颊，捏住他的下巴让他转过头来和自己接吻。他们达成了共识。正如一个许下承诺的仪式，他们的体温也交融得一致，一起沉浸于冰冷再一起缓慢地回温。

艾伦拉扯着那湿漉漉贴在身上的薄衫，在利威尔露出的肩口上或亲或咬弄出一片深深浅浅的痕迹。像受伤的野兽在雪上蹒跚行走，血滴下来化作步步艳红。他还要反复揉碾咬噬，在那里加深象征占有与掠夺的血色。

他们回到木屋里。艾伦将利威尔按在门上。他从耳后开始激烈地吻对方每一寸能碰触到的肌肤，手在衣物和肌肤的缝隙中滑动，在苍白宁静之上点燃快乐的火种，一直动作到他们都承受不住一起滑落到地上。从急切的动作里切实可以感到他所忧虑的来日无多、双人时光稍纵即逝。如果不是利威尔说想去床上他早就在那里插入了。从玄关移动到床的过程中亲吻不断加深，略微粗暴的动作让他们好几次险些以扭曲拥抱着的姿势绊倒。当艾伦把利威尔压倒在床上时他觉得床实在是太狭窄了。于是他又将利威尔拽到地板上，在那里进入了他的身体。艾伦的身体沉得愈深，下面结合的地方越是狂欢着纠缠吸吮他。他亲吻利威尔还泛着水汽的脸庞，黑发，肩胛，锁骨，有时候立起尖牙恶劣地挑起对方无法克制的颤栗。他一边感受着利威尔对自己的接纳和包容，一边接受他身体的邀请而长驱直入，直到完完全全占据到对方身体的最深处的秘密领地。

在喜悦与快感的顶端，艾伦的心还被想要流泪的充实感覆盖着。这不仅仅是因为爱和欲求得到了满足，更近似于孤独的倦鸟寻找到了栖身之木，疲惫的身心在苦难之际得以暂时安宁。他还有别的故乡，早晚要回归的去处。但至少现在，他拒绝离开自己终于得到的爱。因为这种理由，他仍然会完成约定的使命，在所剩无几的光阴里仍然停留在无尽的黑暗中。

*

艾伦大人，恕我直言，我们必须除掉利威尔兵长。

理由？

这还用说吗？他很强，对我们威胁很大。而且……你听说过关于你们两人的传闻吗？

什么传闻？

如果是假的就当我们情报有误。如果是事实……他对你的影响，可比他本身的实力还危险得多。我们不能冒这个风险。

没有我，你们杀得了他吗？

……你不动手，我们也会想别的办法。

只要不许他再插手我的事就可以。那样就不会影响我们的计划。你们这些人可没有资格动他。

有什么办法让他放弃你吗？

他不会放弃我的，从来不会……但是，我自有办法。

艾伦大人，我们的希望都在你的身上。请千万不要辜负我们的信任。

知道了。

蠢货，你们还真的要依靠我吗？伊莲娜离开后，艾伦独自冷笑。我可是连自己的恋人和朋友都欺骗背叛了。

利威尔走进来时，法庭上的尸体已经全被拖走，只有翻倒的桌椅和尚未干涸的血诉说了战斗的惨痛。起义军占领了政府，占领了军部，占领了法院。从艾伦的脸上谁也读不出他的真实目的。人们只知道要追随他，顺从他，不要招惹他。因为他现在想去哪里都势如破竹，想做什么都无所不用其极地去实现。

旧日三大兵团的团徽依然悬挂在墙上。在窗前摇晃的旗帜，上面那象征正义的真理之剑，被撕扯得凌乱破碎，岌岌可危。

艾伦坐在窗前。他等待着利威尔的到来。

“艾伦，你到底想做什么？”

“利威尔，如果你不想被审判，就离开这里吧。”

利威尔环顾周围。四周都是在收拾狼藉的起义军士兵，他们假装做手上的事，带着资料或废品进进出出，同时悄悄打量这边的光景。这些被煽动的人，如果回到几年前，大概就是法庭上围攻艾伦的那些观众的样子吧。艾伦把人类加诸于他的仇恨，以某种意想不到的形式，报复了回去。

“你后悔吗？”他听到艾伦说。

“后悔什么？”他不明白，为什么那么多的人都会没有意义地后悔。

“没有早点把我交给驻扎兵团解剖，没有在我不听管教时多砍断几次我的手脚，没有彻彻底底地消灭我。”

“这没有什么好后悔的。就算现在，也没到要杀了你的地步。”

是的，这是利威尔会说的话。

（如果在一开始就由我来作为牺牲……）

但是艾伦已经活了下来，而且并不打算被利威尔，或者被任何人杀死。所以这一切就必须继续。伴随着他的自由，灾厄和苦难也仍会无止境地涌出。

“那么因为我，埃尔文团长失去手臂，然后又死去，你后悔吗？”

“这并不是你的错。”

（如果没有救过我，如果没有保护过我。）

“那么和我做爱，你后悔吗？”终于变质了，艾伦的声音染上了明了的讽刺。

让那些再也封印不住的爱意和恶意喷涌而出，在众目睽睽之下凝结紧铸成利剑刺穿你吧。

话一出口，他就知道自己终于成功了。“你说什么？”利威尔在那一刻难以置信地望着他。他们交谈的声音不大，却足够让周围的人听得分明。那些恶毒、轻蔑、讥讽的视线，顿时在四面八方亮了起来，仿佛荒原上狼群的贪婪眼睛。

“选择和我在一起，因而切断和团长的关系，放弃了那份感情，你后悔吗？”

“够了，不要再说了。”

利威尔曾说没有人能完全理解艾伦承受的痛苦，他为此感到悲哀。而如今，被恶意的巨浪席卷吞没，他们终于体验了过一次同样的境遇。

（利威尔，你觉得耻辱吗？难堪吗？）

（也许你早就忘了。但几年之前，被你踩在脚下的我，也经历了同样的痛苦。）

（但我轻易地就原谅了你。当你望向我，问我是否恨你时，我毫不犹豫、毫无条件地，选择了原谅。我其实连恨的过程都没有经历。）

（因为我深深地爱着你。原谅自己心爱的人，需要什么理由呢？）

一如艾伦所愿，利威尔离开了，也许他是真的不想再关心有关艾伦的任何事了。当他走到门边回望艾伦，这最后的一眼，没有懊恼，没有怨恨。他是在黑暗中伸出双手让艾伦握住的恋人，他是让艾伦一再得救的人。也许最后他仍在思考，要如何拯救逐渐走向疯狂与孤独的艾伦。

你也原谅了我吗？

艾伦在心底大笑，他嘲笑自己直到这时都不愿意放弃证明利威尔依然爱着自己的可能。而就算证明了又怎样呢？他并不需要，他明明知道自己再也不可能与利威尔和解了。

伊莲娜从暗处走出来，她目瞪口呆。“其实我在墙外就听说过，艾伦.耶格尔是个心狠手辣的疯子。”

果然为了达到目的，可以不择手段。可以对恋人吐露那么残忍的语言。

“祝我们合作愉快。”她伸出手，艾伦敷衍地回握了一下。

他怎么可能对利威尔心狠，他深深地爱着自己的恋人。

但他已经不能停留在脆弱的粉红泡沫里了，他必须向前走。为此，他首先就要推对方离开，彻彻底底地离开。他无从下手，他需要给自己一个足够狠毒的借口。

前夜，他来到自己的办公室。

艾伦曾经暗暗嘲笑那些在秘密机关里藏东西的大人物们，笑他们越是身居高位，越多几分见不得光的战战兢兢。而现在他的房间里也有密室，有暗箱；他也开始理解，某种将隐秘的快乐暂时埋葬，等待其它人有朝一日发掘出来重见天日的心情。

他操纵精巧的机关，打开暗格，拿出一个黑匣，取出里面的信。这是数年前他在埃尔文团长的遗物中发现的，他发现这是一沓信件后，就立刻将它们保存起来，再未打开匣子。

埃尔文团长曾经在王都的权力斗争中入狱，遭受过严酷的审讯。宪兵团在逮捕埃尔文的当天就彻底搜查过调查兵团总部，然而埃尔文已事先将调查兵团所有的文件、记录，各种重要资料付之一炬。

埃尔文拥有过目不忘的记忆力，这些资料销毁与否对他无关紧要。同时他也在进行一场巨大的冒险，赌上调查兵团的未来，相信自己不会被政治漩涡轻易结果了性命。

那位在所有记载中都智慧而冷酷的埃尔文.史密斯团长，他做了一件愚蠢的事情。

在旧办公室唯一的暗格里，他藏了一盒信件。来自利威尔兵长的信。

如今，在埃尔文团长去世很久之后，才有人再度打开它们，尽管这个人早就猜想到这些信件的来历。

这是艾伦的恋人的笔迹，他的恋人写的信。里面的信息平淡无奇，问候、回复、汇报，以及日常的消息。只是在无数个瞬间，字里行间的温柔让他错觉收信人是自己。

艾伦在闪烁的灯火下读信。他有时候露出甜蜜的笑容，有时候视线停留在某句话上半晌不动，有时候又忽然咬着牙，如同遇到了什么不堪忍受的事，阖眼良久。但他还是一字一句地看下去，就像对待世界上最大的秘密。

（为什么我没有早点看这一盒信件呢？因为我深爱着利威尔，他是我得之不易的恋人。我沉浸在忘我的爱意中。我隐约感到打开这个盒子会终止这样的幸福。）

灯火快熄灭时，他想去换一盏，却发现天已经快亮了。微弱的晨光落进房间，他已经不再需要烛火之光。

所有的信都没有署名与落款日期。从内容上看，匣中的收藏是在艾伦遭遇审判前后戛然而止。在行动开始之前，艾伦读完了尘封的回忆。尽管那些都是结束又被遗忘的故事，他仍然感受到了痛苦。于是他可以狠心去推开自己心爱的人，并庆幸自己终于找到了蹩脚的理由。

他将最后一截烛炬带着奄奄一息的火苗丢进匣子里，虚弱的火蹿升为舞蹈的焰，在深色金属构筑的狭小祭坛中吞没了作为牺牲的信件，从白纸舔舐为灰，狂热地燃烧。

艾伦轻揉疲惫的眼，在朦胧中望见某一天重现的画面，枯枝一样的手从记忆的片隅里钻出。他那一天眼眶青肿，还有血流进眼睛，又疼又黏又昏暗。

“快杀了他！”

是因为巨人之力吗，那些细节经过多年的时间洗涤，反而像藤蔓铺枝散叶伸展出来，愈发分明可见。

“谁来阻止他！谁来阻止他！他就要……”因为强烈的惶恐，主教无法再将话语继续。

原来那时颤抖的手，指向的人，是利威尔。

在艾伦眼中，他是将自己带出绝境的天使；而自旁人看来，他是将不安的世界变得更摇摇欲坠的、同谋的罪人。但很遗憾没有谁敢阻拦人类最强的战士。人们任由他解开铁链，拖走艾伦，离开法庭放一只野兽逃出大门。

艾伦满嘴血腥，牙齿掉落的地方有新的骨头在顶开肉与粘膜生长，全然陌生的感觉让他阵阵作呕。我确实是怪物，艾伦想，也难怪人们对我如此恐惧。

而这时利威尔坐到他身边，与他近在咫尺。“你恨我吗？”他如此问道。

就像看不见的手在琴弦上拨动出咒文的序曲，艾伦本已木然的心底回荡起不绝的歌声。

（从此以后，只有利威尔兵长会对我说这种话了。）

那天艾伦只经历了公开受审一件事，可他其实因此经历了很多事。

他被打得很惨，被踹，被嘲讽。他被揍了一脸血，却并未就此变身巨人。本能让他立刻红着眼睛怒目回视，可实际上他从身体到精神都茫然地承受了毫无预兆的暴力，丝毫没有反击的意思。

只因为对方是利威尔。

现在这个人坐在他的身侧，他所有的不甘、愤恨、委屈、烦恼，以及暂时还没想明白的某种感情，一瞬都涌了上来，争先恐后挤满了方才还空白的心。他忽然伸出手，紧紧拥抱住利威尔。

那个年纪的艾伦是情绪外露的，所有心事都会写到脸上。艾伦回想着，那一天，抱紧利威尔的时候，自己无法控制的表情，一定都被周围的人看在眼里了。

房间里一片寂静。

调查兵团的人们，韩吉，米凯，当然还有埃尔文团长。他们无声地注视着这一切。

没有人去回应不详的预言，没有人阻止艾伦的任性，也没有人质疑利威尔的选择。从那一刻起，所有人都默契地顺应了命运的混乱展开。毕竟没有谁能预知，到底怎样的道路才通往救赎。

原来早在那时，魔鬼就已经被放出来了。

完


End file.
